The present invention relates generally to a multi-purpose vehicle furniture system for use proximate to a driver's seat in most transport vehicles, such as a commercial cargo truck or pick-up truck.
Recreational vehicles and trailers are known to have fixtures for comfortably sleeping, seating, and providing an eating area for its passengers. Commercial cargo trucks and pick-up trucks on the other hand, due to space constraints, have far fewer options in providing their passengers with dining, seating and bedding accommodations. Commercial cargo trucks may provide for a small sleeping quarters above the cab. However, this “overhang” space is typically far too small to accommodate a table for dining or a chair for sitting.
Drivers of pick-up trucks or commercial cargo trucks are often forced to interrupt lengthy road trips to satisfy basic needs of sleep, eating, and rest. Typically, drivers of such vehicles in need of sleep would need to search for hotel accommodations. Likewise, these drivers desiring to sit down for a meal would need to interrupt their trips to find a restaurant. Clearly, these interruptions can add up over the course of a trip, both in terms of the costs associated with paying for a hotel or purchasing restaurant food, as well as the time lost in searching for such accommodations. However, due to the limited space available in the area proximate to the driving quarters of a pick-up or a commercial cargo truck, these drivers and/or passengers have been traditionally left with no other option. Due to ever increasing fuel prices, commercial truck drivers may be particularly concerned about time lost and additional expenses incurred over the course of a trip. In order to avoid such costs, some commercial truck drivers may unknowingly increase the risks of having an accident during their trip by foregoing their need for sleep and/or food in order to reduce their expenses. These drivers cannot simply pull over to the side of the road to eat and sleep in comfort. Under these circumstances, these drivers inevitably decrease their productivity and the time efficiency lost looking for an opportunity to eat or sleep comfortably. Although a recreational vehicle typically has separate furniture pieces for eating, sleeping, and sitting comfortably, its excessive size and weight may have many draw backs. Obviously, the weight of a recreational vehicle results in a greatly diminished fuel efficiency, thereby adding to fuel costs. Also, the comfortable accommodations offered by a recreational vehicle may come with an expensive price tag. Often, the process of converting the “dining” area of a recreational vehicle to a bed can be time-consuming and cumbersome, requiring the involvement of more than one individual to assemble. On the other hand, a commercial truck or pick-up truck simply does not have enough space to install separate fixtures for eating, sleeping, and sitting.
Accordingly, there appears to be a need in the art for a new multi purpose vehicle furniture system for use in a commercial cargo truck and/or pick-up proximate to the driver's seat.